The BiHazs: Raccoon City
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Umbrella just thought that STARS was the only threat. Now they learn they had another enemy for a long time in the shadows. These people now make their presence known.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Short Brief: Umbrella always thought it was in the free and clear, that the only threat was the S.T.A.R.S. survivors. In reality, a group of men and women have been behind most setbacks and the loss of many installations. These aren't your everyday people or cops or even detectives and news groups, but a bigger organized group of team players. Their one identifying mark, are blue tracers and their clothing color of olive drab.

"**_The Bi-Hazs: Raccoon City"_**

_**Prologue**_

"**_Raccoon City High School Rescue"

* * *

_**

A few surviving students had gathered together. They all had gym class together. Others managed to get in, before the doors could be jammed. There were also little kids and younger teens from the next door elementary and junior high schools. They grouped together, frightened beyond words. The smell of urine was strong as their dead schoolmates and teachers labored to break through the door.

BOOM! TWANG!

Another solid blow and a door hinge flew across the room. Another blow and its all over. Another blow and death will walk through the door wanting them. They huddled closer and awaited death. Many were not even fully dressed. They had been either showering or changing when the outbreak occurred. They all might as well been naked as only solid armor could hope to keep them alive, if not for long.

BANG! CRACK!

The wooden door frame finally broke under the pressure. Many readied to comment suicide rather than be eaten alive. They had seen what happened out there. They saw how the police had fired and fired round after round from heavy gauge shot guns at the monsters and zombies, only to find that there were too many and the pistols had no effect. A slight gleam off a golden emblem on one of the zombies indicated that the police officers were also zombies now, but then there was a flash of green coming through the window. Followed by another and then another, then many more. A solid green wall stood between the students and the zombies.

"TAKE AIM!" silence, then, "FIRE!"

The sound of automatic weapons' fire filled the locker room with their buzzing sound as the room became alight not with red or yellow tracers, or red-orange muzzle flashes of American police and military organizations, but a light blue light filled the room. The zombies fell dead from well aimed and practiced shots. The zombies that fell to the hail of fire caught on fire with blue flames, burning the bodies in mere seconds. The shooting continued until the last zombie, what used to be a young girl at least 15 years of age, with bright red hair in a long pony tail, and what had been a matching pair of black panties and bra, now torn and stained with blood, showing every bit of her once beautiful body. She staggered, and what almost sounded like a moan, but was all that was left of her voice came out from her mouth.

"H-EL-P-ME!"

A soldier took aim to kill her, but one of the others pushed the soldier's barrel down. The soldier then stepped forward with something in his hand. As the girl approached, he brought whatever it was down on the side of her neck. She went slack and fell into his arms. He then carefully began to cradle her. Then he nodded to another, who in turn, turned to gaze at the assembled survivors. He took a step forward, lifting his visor to show, a SHE was under the armor. Her voice was both commanding and soothing.

"You have been rescued! Prepare to be evaced!"

"Prepare to be evaced!" thought a male student. "Be prepared for what? More death and carnage?"

"Listen, we're not from Umbrella Corporation. We're from your national armed services, the United States Military," her voice and words silenced the boy as he, and the others, stared wide eyed at her.

"THE ARMY!" cried a girl (literally, she was crying).

"And the Marines!" answer one of the soldiers (most defiantly male).

"Umbrella did this?" shouted a female student.

"Yes, they are not a pharmaceuticals company, but a dealer in illegal biological and chemical weapons. They make death weapons, not healing medicine, but have no fear; we are the Bi-Hazs, the Military's Biological Hazard Shock Troops! We clean up the mess of madmen and protect the citizenry!" the leader stated.

"Umbrella will pay for this outbreak with their lives!" shouted the trooper with the girl in his arms.

"Is she recovering now? Or were we too late?" asked the leader.

"Sleeping like a new born baby. We made it just in time to save one more life," he stated somberly, but his insides were jumping for joy, the same with the others.

"Transport's been delayed. The RPDHQ isn't too far ma'am," stated a female trooper.

"Get them something to cover up and move out!" the leader cried.

The assembled students soon found themselves somewhat clothed. Too little actual clothing could be salvaged after the students had been trapped in the locker room for a full day of panic and bloodshed. All of the males and females that were fully clothed gave up pieces of their clothes to cover their fellow survivors. Still a few had to walk out only partially dressed. The now un-undead girl was covered in a thick blanket by the man carrying her. They started to head out.

As the students left the locker room they saw more soldiers and some other survivors pushing remains over, taking whatever they could fine that may be of use. A young woman, in her twenties stood in the nude near a couple of soldiers. The soldiers pulled the clothes off a dead high school female senior. Tossing the torn garments to the side, they took her pink socks, yellow bra, and green panties off her and handed them to the room, who grudgingly put them on.

Then the trio went over to another young girl, about junior class, the two soldiers turned her over to find that she was relatively intact, other than the fact that the one on the left found her neck broken in several spots and her wind pipe completely collapsed. Her legs were also gone, but the blue skirt she wore was unharmed.

They removed it and her panties, throwing the latter in a school pack filled with other assorted clothing articles and ammunition with a powerful looking handgun. They then grabbed her shirt and took it off. It was also blue, as was the panties and bra. One of them took the skirt and shirt and handed them to the woman who began to dress in them, while the second soldier also threw the final article in the bag. Getting up and moving to a third female body, they seemed only interested in her shoes. The girl was lying under another dead male student, that had a half of his head missing, obliviously re-killed by the police. As they moved the body off her, she shot up and hugged one of the soldiers and began to cry. Another survivor had been found. The second soldier shook his head and dug into the pack and pulled out the previously mention articles of clothing and a white shirt with tan shorts, very short shorts. The girl hurriedly undressed and redressed in all of the clothes. The soldiers then began to check the male and only found some cans of Coca-Cola (warm), a pair of socks, a pair of shoes, a wallet with ID (among other things), his shirt was still good (short sleeved; he was only missing his arm), a book bag, and to no surprise, a .44 Magnum Smith and Wesson.

(Kids seem to always be packing some heat. Sad, ain't it, and people argue against gun control? S-T-U-P-I-D!)

They also found a couple boxes of spare rounds. This kid was loaded for a fight and he seemed to be ready for a gang battle, but he died long before then, but a note changed that thought.

* * *

It read:

_Dear son,_

_I have found proof of illegal dealings by Umbrella in Biological and Chemical weapons. These particular types are mutation strains, designed to create an army of the undead, as well as monsters beyond belief! I have been secretly gathering evidence and found that there's a big link to Chief Irons and possibly Mayor Harris. I know they found out about me. I couldn't sit by! I was a Biological and Chemical Weapons Specialist in the Army. I took an oath to protect our fellow Americans, but I will attempt to tell the S.T.A.R.S. and alert the military._

_I want you to carry this weapon and the addition ammo with you at all times during school. If they come for you or send the police after you. Shoot and run for your life! Run to Old Man Barnes's place. He used to actually be my old colonel back in Grenada. He'll protect you and use his CB to call for help from the military._

_I want you to know that I love you and that there is a group known as the Bi-Hazs, the military most elite and secret covert counter BCW specialists. They would most likely come to our town's aid, but that's if we can call them in time._

_Umbrella has become suspicious of Dr. Birkin; he is currently designing the new strain. By military terms it is a Class-S, Unstable, Max DEFCON Alpha Strain. They call it the G-Virus, Umbrella that is. They plan on taking the completed samples tonight! I may be old and retired; by I was a Bi-Haz myself. A secret about Grenada is that three squads of Bi-Haz troops were dropped in to neutralize a Class-C, Stabilized, DEFCON 3 Tango Strain of Anthrax. _

_We won easily and called for a Napalm Strike to torch the arsenal. You should have seen me in action. I was known as the **Green Blur** back then, but now I must once again step into the breach. I must stop them at the cost of my life if neccessary. _

_If you need ammo or armor or anything, the family store has a hidden cache of everything you will need! Just go ox-tiger seven steps and then knock, knock three times. I pray you won't need too, but just in case._

_All my love,_

_Your Father

* * *

_

A picture fell out of the letter and showed the legendary **Green Blur** and his son, but it was a different boy! All the soldiers felt a bit of relief. Now all they had to do was find the boy, but they had a lot more survivors to care for first.

Everything that could be gathered was. Then as the people began to leave the area with more survivors that had been found, the three schools ignited into a blue inferno. One that the CIA spy satellite, _Weather Eye 5_, caught, but the transmission of photographs was intercepted by Bi-Haz Command, at its secret location. They saw the blue fire and the survivors walking among their soldiers. They knew the situation wasn't going to be remedied with a Napalm Strike, but by a Nuclear Strike. The request for Alpha Trident Bunker Busting Missiles was made. Plans for a rescue were also made before the request and dozens of other Bi-Haz troops boarded their assigned transports. The request was approved by the highest authority in the American military command chain, the President of the United States of America. T-minus 83 hours till launching positions were obtained by the submarines. Then 48 hours later, Raccoon City and a 75 mile radius would be a radioactive crater in North America, for the next few centuries.

* * *

This is the Easy-Company-506/101 typing this in. I'm back home and I have free reign in Cleaning Up my fanfics. So I'm cleaning stuff up and deleting certain sections. I've caught some flak and I don't feel like flying Flak Alley with some weak label for something I'm not. So I removed a line in this story. Just one line, that's all. Hope you enjoy, plus I'm kicking the rating down to T for Teens for later language and gore. I feel for the Hentai's out there, NOT! 


	2. The Seige of RPD Headquarters

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Short Brief: Umbrella always thought it was in the free and clear, that the only threat was the S.T.A.R.S. survivors. In reality, a group of men and women have been behind most setbacks and the loss of many installations. These aren't your everyday people or cops or even detectives and news groups, but a bigger organized group of team players. Their one identifying mark, are blue tracers and their clothing color of olive drab.

"**_The Bi-Hazs: Raccoon City"_**

_**Chapter 1**_

"**_The Siege of RPD Headquarters"_**

_**Part 1**_

_**Raccoon City**_

After moving through the remains of the once quiet city of Raccoon, the 35th Quick Action Company of the United States of America's Military Biological Hazard Response Command, better known as the Bi-Hazs, are the elite shock troops sent to deal with illegal BCW (Biological/Chemical Weapons) Development, as well as illegal acquirement of these evil devices of war. Now in the 35th QAC (pounced Crack) troops must escort a group of refugees to the nearby Raccoon City Police Department Headquarters. The 35th Company entered with 200 troopers broken down into platoons of 50 troopers apiece. Now counting the 76 refugees and 11 police officers they were able to find and rescue, the numbers now 287 people moving through a monster infested town, but they are not exposed thanks to their vehicles.

"These trucks are armed and armored Duce and halves so don't worry Sgt. McGee! Those things ain't getting in that easily, even if we were to let'em," stated Bi-Haz Corporal Eric Trappe.

"I hope your right," stated RPD Sergeant Theodore McGee, a lifetime native.

"Look you see those tanks and vehicles."

"Yes."

"They're our unit's specials. They use the old M4 Sherman and M24 Chaffee chassis, but they have modern engines, the guns are short-barrel 90mms on the M405 Neo-Shermans and short barrel 76mm guns on the M843 Phoenix Chaffees. All the M1 .30 caliber guns were removed and replaced with M2 .50 caliber guns and a 20mm coaxial gun. The armor is new form of Choblam Armor, the Choblam Armor Mk. 2. They're completely different from their based off counter parts and the most modern of ACVs. We also made an entirely new vehicle called the M85 Dragoon. It's the newest 4x4 vehicle, multipurpose that has been produced. Then we have our bipedal infantry tanks that are officially known as the BS-1D5 Legion. It's our answer to the need of an infantry/tank role. So no worries, okay," said Cpl. Trappe.

"Are they battle tested in this kind of situation?" asked Sgt. McGee.

"Last month, Umbrella had this big spill on one of their prison/research islands. The D5 Legion variants' first action. They passed with flying colors. Back with the BS-1D4s it would have taken a full week. With the D5s, it took only four days, not even that, more like 3 1/2 days, and that's an if," he said soberly. "Been used several times since then, with 100 efficiency."

"Ok I believe you, but my hometown," stated Sgt. McGee sadly.

The city was nothing more than a dress rehearser for Hell. Everywhere they drove the sound of cannons and automatic weapons sounded throughout the night to keep anything no longer human from the convoy. They hadn't even driven into the heart of the city yet. An explosion caught everyone's attention. Then the underbelly of a plane was seen. A bomber, but something painted olive drab. It was a Bi-Haz bomber. It was soon followed by more. Their bombers breaking the bottleneck of undead in their way with practiced and precise close air support (CAS). As they drove, their sensors detected more of the living to their right, but the station was to their left. The convoy broke into two teams. Team Alpha continued on to the RPDHQ with, while Team Beta (3rd Platoon) went on the rescue mission.

* * *

**Major Rona Lasting's POV**

I watched as 3rd Platoon headed out to rescue those people. Chances are, they'll run into a firefight, as that direction leads to most of the Umbrella facilities in the city. I wish I didn't have to send them, but worst case scenario would be that those people are Umbrella Special Forces. It's a crime to have their own military force and we intend to exercise the government's control over them.

Best scenario, they are civilians, even Umbrella employees on the above ground areas don't have a clue what happens below them, unless they have rank or power to know that, but generally not. Humanity is counting on us to stop them and end their illegal activities.

'**_Honor and Duty to the People,'_** I thought, it is our motto.

**End POV

* * *

**

The convoy arrived to see the station had been overrun, but that there are survivors fighting back for their lives. The 1st and 4th Platoons move out to reclaim the station. The 2nd Platoon stayed to protect the civilians.

* * *

**With 3rd Platoon **

Team Beta arrived at the location of the civilians and saw many undead trying to break into the building that the civvies were barricaded in. 3rd Platoon went to work and quickly dispatched the undead and the monsters, all of them went down, but one. A male without his arms and his crotch, he was totally nude. He stumbled towards a Legion. A brief scan from the showed signs that he had been in the shower with some lucky lady, or rather from the scans, unlucky. The scans showed the man to be 35 years old, but the female genetic material found had come from a young girl of 12 years, but the scan showed that she was related by direct blood to the man. The female had been his daughter. The Legion had no problems dispatching him.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

As the Legion fired its solid 37mm rounds right into the corpse and watched as he crumpled into a mess of human fluids and rotting flesh, a vantage place with a number of creatures were, watched. With them were young girls of varying ages. One girl smiles as her one timed father fell from the gunfire of the Legion. She was still naked and she didn't care. She also didn't appear to be 12 years old anymore. She had the body of a goddess and appeared around 16, 17, or 18 years old. She then noticed two troopers from the 36th Quick Action Company. They had a third person with them. A wounded pilot, female, and _'rather young,'_ thought the girl. She leaned down to creature she rode atop, that used to be her boyfriend, before her father 'volunteered' him for experiments at Umbrella, and whispered something to him. He gave her a look, but she whispered something else, that made him smile a smile that would give anybody the creeps, but not her or the other girls. He took off with her and headed towards the trio.

* * *

**The Lost Trio**

"Damn it all to Hell!" shouted the younger soldier as he killed two more undead and an infected thing of some kind.

"Keep it down; she's trying to rest," stated the elder.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school today…ZZZZZ," came a mumbled female voice.

The two looked at one another and shook their heads. They both remembered that this was her first mission as a pilot and no one had seen that Licker until it was on the transport.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**This is Sierra 5-7-9 coming in hot and fast, over."**

"Sierra 5-7-9, LZ is hot and smoking. Be careful on approach and exit. We have reports of

Lickers in the area, over."

"**Roger that, we'll be careful."**

Sierra 579 landed without a hitch. The troops and gear were unloaded and the last wounded man had already been evaced on another transport. The area was still a hot zone, but things weren't too hot. Just a bunch of undead everywhere, plus some infected dogs, but nothing the 36th QAC didn't under control.

Inside the cockpit, the copilot looked out to see what had been a beautiful young woman in her early teens, her head shot full of holes. One thing he noticed was that her front area was unharmed, but he'd bet a month's salary that wasn't the case with her back side. He couldn't help but remark at how sudden everything occurred.

"Looks like she was caught with her pants down, no pun intended," he said.

A 36th QAC mudder heard what he said and saw her body. He'd been the one to take her down.

So he told them how off guard she had been caught.

"**She had been on the crapper from what I could smell. The scan said so too, there was trace particles from urine and wet toilet paper on her hands."**

"Damn," said the flight mechanic.

"Other than that, she looks just about ready to go some place," stated the weapons officer.

"**Sierra 5-7-9, re-supply run requested, over."**

"Sierra 5-7-9 here, copy that. Moving out," stated the pilot, 1LT. Raine DeSalgo.

Just as the craft began to leave the ground and gain altitude. A Licker jumped onto the canopy. It was under the guns of the transport and seemed to be a new type of Licker. Instead of red skin with the brain visible, it had blue skin and the brain seemed to be behind a harden skull. It lashed out at the four people inside the cockpit.

* * *

The two troopers, PFC. Lance Jayward and Cpl. Ronald Davenport were working by the transport when they heard the Licker land on it. They craned their heads to see and saw the new kind of Licker. They made the call and ended up saving dozens of troops from danger, but that didn't help the transport. They watched in horror as it easily shattered the canopy and went after the crew inside.

* * *

1Lt. DeSalgo couldn't control the plane once the Licker was inside. It killed the flight mechanic and the copilot and destroyed their stations. The weapons officer called the two gunners and three guards assigned to every transport, but in the end it got all, but one of the gunners and 1Lt. DeSalgo.

* * *

The two troopers fought off four of the new Lickers and quickly called for reinforcements to the 36th QAC's location. The 14th Drop Company and the 63rd Heavy QAC Battalion landed, but the resulting confusion from the new Lickers almost caused a catastrophe. The troopers fought back, but they still watched in horror as gunfire erupted from with in the transport's cockpit, followed by smoke and flames.

* * *

The gunner fought back against the monster that invaded his ship. He quickly took off a limb slowing it down and did considerable damage, but he needed a head shot to kill it. Its head was beginning to prove to be a tough nut to crack, but he got the shot off, but its tongue lashed out once more, missing him, but hitting 1Lt. DeSalgo and destroying her flight stick. The transport went nose up and then back flipped, tossing the gunner out, and fell on its side into the smooth field that served as the 36th QAC LZ.

PFC. Jayward and Cpl. Davenport ran to the craft killing Blue Lickers all around them. A couple of Red Lickers showed up, but a couple of pop shots from pistols killed them. They saw 1Lt. DeSalgo try to move. A Blue Licker jumped her, wounding her more, but found that well aimed M75 8" gauge magnum shotguns at point blank range can rip through its armored head with ease.

The two mudders grabbed the fly-fly girl and began to drag her to safety while other mudders engaged the Lickers, finding where they were coming from and a couple of Hand Nukes into the hole, but Jayward and Davenport soon found that they had dragged DeSalgo too far from the LZ and got themselves lost as they had lost their helmets' antennas, thus losing communications and GPS.

They ran into an abandoned house and found three undead munching on a dead old man. Two blasts and all four had no heads. They moved through the rest of the house and found no one. They did find a box of clean water and some medical supplies. They dragged DeSalgo up into the room, which was clean as a whistle and easy to defend. While Jayward pulled DeSalgo's uniform off, Davenport grabbed the water and poured it on the wounds. Her wounds were many and deep, but their Nano-Healers would close the most critical wounds and keep her alive. After pulling off the uniform, Jayward stood watch as Davenport began to treat DeSalgo's wounds that the Nano-Healers wouldn't help.

* * *

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

Jayward looked back to see DeSalgo's body as now it was clean and being treated. He noticed she had lightly tan skin and that her hair was a brownish-blond. He saw her eyes as Davenport checked her pupils for responsiveness. They were a cinnamon blue, quite uncommon, if not very rare. She had a very nice body, which was well toned, even for a fly-fly. She didn't have the stereotypical hourglass frame that many went for, but she still had her curves. Her lips were also very pink, naturally, as make-up was forbidden while on duty, so they were naturally pink.

"Damn!" said Davenport.

"What?" asked Jayward?

"Her body temps droppin'," he stated, then had a thought, "get over here and raise her temp. I've cleaned her and washed her, show there is no trace particles or any foreign crap on or in her."

He did as told, removing his own uniform and armor and laying down next to her. He pulled her close, wishing how he would like to get her into this position again, but without all the horrors and wounds. Davenport took guard and waited.

She woke up about 10 minutes later. She saw Jayward holding her close, closer than normally should be necessary, but she didn't mind. She then noticed the guard.

"My name's DeSalgo," she said to the Davenport.

"First mission," he stated not asked.

She nodded. Then felt the body next to her move.

"We also know your name ma'am. Dog tags," he held hers and his up.

She blushed and fell back to sleep from the exhaustion of moving even that little.

An hour later her temperature was normal. Davenport treated her some more while Jayward cleaned her uniform a bit and used Nano-Stitch to stitch her clothes up, but as with the Nano-Healers, he had to do the small tears by hand.

Once Davenport declared her mobile they dressed her and Jayward got first carry. They left the room, taking everything they needed and could carry with them. They scourged for some can food and found some, they even found an old Double Barrel 10" gauge shotgun with ammo. They then left the house and found the edge of the city, but which side, they didn't know. They just began to march, trading DeSalgo off from time to time.

* * *

**End Flashback **

The trio continued on until they heard, or rather felt something approaching. The two mudders turned their heads to see the girl and the beast she rode. It jumped down and landed atop a waiting Blue Licker. The Blue Licker was killed instantly. The two took defensive stances. The girl dismounted and gave a quick kiss to the beast. It licked her right breast. She gave it a look and licked her on the mouth. The two mudders kept their eyes on the two arrivals, but felt a little ill. The girl approached Jayward. He decided to back up a bit, but he saw a look in the beast's eyes and stood firm.

"Your friends are trying to take the Police Station," she said in a voice that was by all right, only given to goddesses and angels.

She moved closer. The two's scanners detected a residue between her legs and upon the beast's mouth. They saw the images of what her dear father must have done to her flash through their minds and they both tightened their holds on their weapons reflexively. She saw this and smiled. She knew they could see that. She had heard some of their fellows from the 33rd QAC on the other side of town. She finally had her stomach pressed against the barrel of Jayward's shotgun. She brought her hands up.

"We are not here to fight," she said.

The two were still wary. Her eyes were not normal and they knew that. Her irises were still black, but the pupils were an abnormal reddish-green and the whites were a crimson-blue. Her hair had turned a blinding bright silver with red highlights. Her skin seemed to have originally been a light tan, but now was a teal tan. Overall, they both thought she had been born that way; that it was natural, but they both knew differently. She was also equally tall to DeSalgo, around 5' 7", but she appeared to be at least 5' 5".

She then ran her hand lazily over the shotgun, as though checking it for damage. She stopped at Jayward's body and ran her hand up his stomach, over his chest and up to his chin. Then she moved it again and stopped right at his nose.

"I have no wish to fight, but I do wish to give you **DEAR OLD DAD'S **Umbrella access cards and a data disk, three to be exact. You do not to worry about Teddy. He's my boyfriend and won't hurt you if you don't hurt me," she said in a seductive way and with a wink.

The two didn't even flinch or wince. She liked them. She seductively walked back to her Teddy. She reached over to a pack that was on his back and pulled out the items. Then she repeated her seductive walk back to Jayward.

"Here," she said seductively again.

Jayward took the items and placed them in his pouch.

* * *

"_You two are well trained. You also have held against her advances. I guess you've earned them,"_ said Teddy mentally to the two.

Once again they didn't flinch. She then gently pushed the shotgun away from her and walked up to Jayward. She had a look in her eyes he knew from his sister's wild days.

"_Can you call her off me?"_ asked Jayward mentally.

* * *

Teddy growled a little and the girl turned her head and pouted. He growled again and she left Jayward alone. She did her same routine as she walked over to Teddy and began to climb onto his back, but Teddy then transformed into a humanoid like cat/dog/something creature and scooped her up.

Jayward nodded his thanks, which was returned. The girl huffed a little and pouted again, but turned to look at the two.

"Your friends are 18 blocks that way rescuing people, but the station is that way a few dozen blocks. You can meet them by heading towards the station, but turning so you'll meet them along the main drag there. If you stay on it, they'll find you," she said and then the two left the trio.

Once they were gone, Jayward spoke first.

"Something new every mission," he plainly stated.

"Yep," came Davenport's reply.

The two decided to head out that way. They knew they were close to the station, but how close was a different story. They walked along the route they choose and sure enough, the 3/35 found them and gave them a lift while a couple of medics looked over DeSalgo.

* * *

**Back with Alpha Team at the RPDHQ**

They had arrived in the nick of time. The station had not fallen, but was being overrun with the undead and some Lickers. They fought back and killed all the 'fallen'. The trucks then entered while 1st and 2nd Platoons with the armored fighting units began to secure the front area and the back. They also secured the lower levels and the sewer levels right up to the a couple of points. Then just set bombs and other bobby traps that would stop anything not normal. Which proved a wise decision as a squad of Drop Troops from the 17th Drop Company and a platoon of troopers from other companies used the sewers to get to the station successfully. A couple dozen of spiders and Blue Lickers tried to enter the station through those directions, but the traps and bombs wiped them out. Though the traps and bombs would have to be replaced, but what else was new.

Half an hour later Team Beta arrived after picking up more survivors and soldiers. This operation was turning out to be one of their worst. The Bi-Haz units were getting scattered, but ranks were quickly reforming, even if they were mixed units, the wounded getting evaced, and the undead and monsters getting killed. Yet, they controlled little of the city. The situation was still bad and most troops were in the woods going out in a 25 mile radius sweep and some elements even further out meeting up with units doing sweeps from a hundred miles out and moving by land and air. That left very few to help the 35th and the refugees that were in the RPDHQ. All anybody could do was send their prayers and supplies and pull out the wounded whenever a supply run was made.

To add to Major Lasting's headaches, what Cpl. Davenport and PFC. Jayward reported of the girl and Teddy, didn't help matters. She knew that they could expect new forms of creatures, but what they told her, that was not expected. She past on their reports to Bi-Haz HQ and they in turn scrubbed the Nuke Strike definitely for a time and evacuated all civilians from a 200 mile radius, by claiming a terrorist attack on Raccoon City had released a poisonous cloud of Anthrax. Though a bit of good news came about. The **Green Ghost** and his son along with the former colonel had turned up alive and breathing in the patrol sweeps. The evidence was picked up and sent to be analyzed, which didn't confirm Bi-Haz Command's worst fears. It provided new ones.

While all this was going on. Two people managed to blunder through the patrols and end up in the city. The two arrived on the third day and found themselves in this nightmare. They somehow found a way to the RPDHQ, where they were given a chance to catch a breather. They were Rookie RPD Officer Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield. Claire's brother is none other than S.T.A.R.S. Operative Chris Redfield. The two found themselves put on the 2nd line which was the "Stop'em or we're dead" line.

* * *

**The Next Day RPDHQ**

Claire woke up and began to walk around. Seeing clothes being repaired and others being cleaned. She saw piles of empty casings, boxes, crates, etc. She walked on and found her way to the mess hall. The troops had used the Officers Ready Room. They had found a way to drop the security covers and block any movement from outside. They had also planted a lot of claymores and landmines. She saw Leon in line getting two meals. Once he had them, he spotted her and walked over to her.

"Here's your meal Claire," he said.

"Thank you," she responded and took hers.

They began to walk and talk as more people filed in and began to get and eat their meals, while the two had already started. Then they heard the sound of some aircraft overhead. They went to the front area, which was heavily guarded and secured. They looked up to see olive drab transports landing. The transports were the TVH-23 Skytrucker model. They could carry lots of supplies and equipment and had VTOL capabilities and could defend themselves if attack, but they were too large to land in the city, let alone the RPDHQ, so they just dropped off supplies and took on some wounded, then left. The two went back inside and finished eating.

* * *

**_In the Med. Ward (formerly the library)_**

Raine finally awoke. She hadn't been too badly wounded or infected, so she was not placed on the high priority list. She looked around and saw lots of people in a make shift Med. Ward. She then felt two very familiar arms wrap around her torso and pull her close to an equally familiar body.

"Hey Bro," she said.

"About time Sis," responded Air Medic Captain Yuji DeSalgo.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she pulled away to look at her elder brother.

"From what I've been told, at least two days, maybe a little less. You should be lucky that two mudders dragged you here. One of them said that your temp had fallen and his friend had to warm you back up. The two come in from time to time… Ah! Speak of the devil, or rather devils," he said.

Two mudders approached and saluted the two. They went to parade rest and inquired to 1LT. DeSalgo's condition. They were told that she would live and that Capt. DeSalgo was thankful to them for saving her life.

They nodded and said, "Were all family here…"

"When one of us goes down…"

"The others arise to save'em," they plainly stated, but the way they did it got a smile from Raine.

"I'm First Lieutenant Raine DeSalgo and this is my brother Captain Yuji DeSalgo," Raine said.

"Corporal Ronald Davenport," said Ron.

"Private First Class Lance Jayward," said Lance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two formally now," Raine said.

"Yes, it is," said Yuji.

"What's it like outside," Raine asked.

She was curious, because there seemed to be many recently emptied beds around.

"A few transports came by and dropped supplies and collected wounded. Skytruckers to be exact, so that's why we're all still here," said Lance.

"At ease," said Yuji and the two followed the order.

"As for the situation, it's the worst by far ever encountered," said Ron.

"What was it…? A hundred something miles of evacuations," said Yuji.

"A full 200 miles sir," said Lance.

"That is bad, very bad," stated Raine.

"It gets even weirder. We got directions from a couple of kids that had been infected, but they aren't mindless or berserk. They still retain their humanity and right now we're trying to find them," stated Lance.

"Are they dieing?" asked Yuji.

"No, it's a new form of mutation we've never thought possible. There was a male and a female. The male's name is Teddy, used to be human, but now can be a four legged beast or a two legged, two armed thing. The female retained complete human form last we saw them. The only noticeable differences is the fact she has crimson-blue whites, reddish-green pupils, couldn't tell the irises, looked normal black, but then it was dark with poor illumination. Her skin is a teal tan color, she's got the body of Venus and her voice as well, 5' 5", and her hair was a blinding bright silver with red streaks. She was also very flirtatious with PFC. Jayward, but Teddy called her off thankfully…"

"No shitten' that," Lance stated.

"…She was also completely naked and didn't give a damn," stated Ron.

"She also had just before all of this been sexually assaulted by her father, and from matching scans with the 3/35 with our scans, concluded that she was advanced in years from a 12 year old girl to a teenage young woman. Her father was killed by Teddy or at least lost reproduction abilities, but his body was finished off by the 3/35," stated Lance.

"I see, that probably means that her mind may have been damaged from the sudden ordeal, but you said Teddy (getting nods)? Did he talk?" asked Yuji.

"Nope, the girl told us and she also called him her boyfriend, whom I'm guessing, she was dating him prior to his abduction and mutation, since the girl stated that her father had 'volunteered' the boy for Umbrella's research. The two must have known each other for a while," stated Ron.

"To top it off for Teddy, he has psychic abilities and communicated to us with his mind. We also, identified the girl as she gave us her father's data disks from Umbrella and his access cards," stated Lance.

"What's her name?" asked Raine.

"Lisa Hagleton, from photos we have on her, since we had a file on her father, we found that despite being 12 years old, she was quite developed. She was practically a knock out even by adult standards. She would have most likely had the body that female movie stars desperately want," stated Lance.

Raine looked at him with a bit of disgusted look, but she also had a bit of a jealous look as well, which the boys all caught.

"Jealous sister?" asked Yuji.

She looked to him and then to the mudders in front of her and turned her head covering her burning, blushing cheeks.

"To young for me, also, Teddy would shred me," Lance said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she melted into them.

Raine quickly realized what he was doing, but actually enjoyed herself, it was after all not unusual for the personell of Bi-Haz to marry other Bi-Haz, which had the added effect of keeping Bi-Haz a very damn good secret, but she didn't care and snuggled herself against the mudder's chest.

"I give you permission to date my sister," Yuji said jokily.

Sweeping her up in his arms he left, heading for the tower with his new girl.

* * *

**_Utility Shack behind the station_**

Claire and Leon soon found themselves assigned to man a duel .50 caliber machine gun at the rear check point. Claire had used that entrance last night to escape from the undead. So they both went to it. There was a 37mm gun mounted on top of the shack, but their post was inside the shack, positioned where a Blue Licker had tried to gain entrance. Once inside, Claire, for the first few moments just stood and watched the area beyond. After a while she relaxed, taking her vest off. She looked to a female soldier wearing her full armor. The day was hot and though they had power, there was no air conditioning for them in the shack. Leon looked like he was sweating bullets, until he took his jacket and shirt off.

They then heard the click of armor buckles. The soldier stood back and asked the two to keep an eye out for anything that shouldn't be there. She then moved back a little more and undress before the two. She then placed her armor back on, with the most minimal of cloth between it and her. She put her things in the back, bundled up, so she could grab them on the run, if need be.

Leon had taken to looking outside, but Claire just stood there until the woman came back to stand her watch. She felt Claire's gaze on her, but not taking her eyes off the area before, started to talk with Claire.

"Don't think I should have done that, do you?" she asked.

"Yes!" was Claire's response.

"Not so loud, they can still hear you know," she stated.

"Sorry, but, undressing like that if front of us," Claire looked at her.

"No different then standing in the shower with a bunch of different people or getting into a guy's bed, or a guy into your bed," she stated plainly and to the point.

"There is a difference," Claire stated right back.

"Not in the Bi-Haz. Part of our training is to be able to look at another's body, be it having tits/pussy or dicks, so that we can keep our minds razor sharp," she said like everyone on Earth was doing.

"What?" Claire was shocked at how plain she was being.

"Besides, it's too damn hot to just wear everything. I bit that the civvies would've been itchy in the crotch, because of this damn heat," she said plainly.

"There's spare armor for you two right there. Also, the cloth strips we use are there as well. Change before I have to call for a medic and replacements," she ordered.

Claire just stood there, but heard Leon undressing behind her. She couldn't stop herself from turning around to she Leon's naked body slipping into the cloth strips and pulling armor on. Claire relented and followed suit.

Leon was pulling some chest armor on when he saw Claire's naked body and immediately felt something, but he willed it away, but his gaze never wavered. He saw that she had an hourglass body that was shaped from being athletic and highly activate. Her stomach was firm and smooth. He remembered from the crash the previous night, when he checked her for serious injury, that her skin felt like tense silk, _'but what about now,'_ ran through his mind. Then his eyes met her eyes. She seemed to wish the same thing he wanted.

The female soldiers coughed a bit, as she noticed that the two had stopped doing anything, but stare at one another. The two hurriedly finish and watched the area before them.

_**Part 2 Next Time

* * *

**_

This is the Easy-Company-506/101 typing this in. I'm back home and I have free reign in Cleaning Up my fanfics. So I'm cleaning stuff up and deleting certain sections. I've caught some flak and I don't feel like flying Flak Alley with some weak label for something I'm not. So I removed a line in this story. Hope you enjoy, plus I'm kicking the rating down to T for Teens for later language and gore and what not. I feel for the Hentai's out there, NOT!


End file.
